Tete, la almohada pavo
by carilu
Summary: En una guardería, a los cinco años, Draco tiene algo que Harry quiere. AU. Crack.


**Título:** Tete, la almohada pavo.

**Autoras:** Caribelleih y A-lunatica.

**Género:** General, CRACK.

**Clasificación:** PG

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y su mundo le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Escribimos esta historia sin fines de lucro.

**Resumen:** En una guardería, a los cinco años, Draco tiene algo que Harry quiere. AU. Crack.

* * *

**Tete, la almohada pavo.**

Harry tenía el cabello negro y alborotado. Estaba sentado sobre una alfombra multicolor armando una torre gigante con bloques rojos y amarillos con una mano, porque de la otra, se chupaba un dedo.

El dedo sabía bien, pero esa cosa blanca y blandita que abrazaba aquel chico rubio debía saber mejor.

El chico rubio lo miró y luego miró su dedo. Dudando un momento, se acercó a Harry y se sentó junto a él.

―Mi mamá dice que hacer eso es... _indinante _―dijo con orgullo, apretando su almohada.

―¿Cómo es tu nombre? ―preguntó Harry bajito, sacándose el dedo de la boca un momento, pero sin dejar de mirar la almohada que el otro niño tenía.

―Draco ―respondió el niño, mirando su castillo y tocando una pieza con cuidado―. Este es Tete ―dijo, mostrándole su almohada blanca y suavecita.

Harry alzó los brazos hacia la almohada y abrió y cerró las palmas de las manos repetidas veces.

―_Péstamelo_ ―dijo inclinándose un poco. Luego agregó con voz dudosa:―, _Draaaco_ .

Draco se alejó de golpe, mirando las manos de Harry con horror.

―No ―dijo negando con la cabeza―. Te has estado chupando el dedo, vas a ensuciar a Tete ―le reprendió.

Los ojos de Harry se aguaron y su boquita se curvó en un puchero. Bajó las manos rápidamente como horrorizado con lo que Draco le había dicho.

Draco se mordió el labio, y miró a Harry. Era tan pequeñito que le daba lástima. Se acercó un poquito, dejando a Tete a un lado y sacó un pañuelo de sus pantalones. Luego agarró una de las pequeñas manos de Harry y comenzó a limpiárselas.

―Mira ―comenzó a explicarle―, si te limpio podrás tocarlo, ¿sí?

El rostro de Harry se iluminó con una gran sonrisa y levantó las manos para que Draco pudiera limpiárselas con más facilidad.

―_Gacias_ ―murmuró Harry sin dejar de sonreír y mirándolo a los ojos.

―¿No puedes hablar bien? ―preguntó tocándole la mejilla y guardándose de nuevo el pañuelo―. Mira, puedes tocar la puntita de Tete, pero no te la metas en la boca.

―No boca ―afirmó Harry, negando energéticamente con la cabeza.

Draco asintió, satisfecho con su respuesta y le ofreció el pequeño pedacito.

―Está hecho con plumas de... pavo _leal_ ―dijo orgulloso, tocándola también―. Es suavecita.

Harry extendió la mano casi con reverencia, lentamente, hasta rozar con sus dedos la suave textura de la almohada.

―¿Es un pavo? ―preguntó levantando la vista hacia Draco.

―Lo era, pero mi padre quiso que siempre me acompañara y mi madre lo... _tejió_ para mí ―dijo con reverencia también, mirando el primer momento en el que Harry tocaba a su tesoro.

―Es suavecito ―dijo Harry en voz bajita, acariciando la almohada―. ¿No te da pena el pavo muerto? ―. Al él si le daría pena. Una vez tuvo un gatito y su tío Sirius no lo quería y el gato se fue y ya no lo vio más.

―No, me picó una vez ―dijo mostrándole el dedo donde lo había mordido.

―¿Te dolió? ―preguntó Harry soltando a la suave y blanca almohada y acariciando la mano de Draco, ahí donde el pavo feo le había picado.

―Sí ―respondió sacando el labio inferior ligeramente―. Por eso mi padre lo volvió almohada ―miró con curiosidad a Harry―. Nunca antes te había visto.

―Soy nuevo ―dijo con orgullo, levantado la cabeza―. Mamá y papá trabajan y antes me quedaba con tío Sirius que es mi padrino, pero ahora ya no me quedo más con él.

―¿Por qué no? ―preguntó Draco acercándose un poco más y dejándole que acariciara a Tete.

―Porque no sé ―respondió encogiéndose de hombros y acariciando con ambas manos a Tete―. Me gusta Tete.

―Tete es perfecto ―dijo, porque su padre se lo había dicho―. ¿Extrañas a tu padrino?

―Sí, él tiene una moto grande y me llevaba a pasear ―dijo Harry recordando cuando con su padrino andaba tan rápido que el viento le golpeaba en la cara. Hizo un gesto como de volar, dejando de tocar a Tete y levantando los brazos, para que Draco entendiera cómo paseaban.

Draco lo miró sorprendido.

―¿Te dejó montarte con él? ―preguntó dudoso.

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

―Síii, a mi no me da miedo ―dijo volviendo a tocar a Tete―. Pero no le digas a mi mamá, es secreto ―agregó en voz baja.

―Mm… vale, aunque no conozco a tu mamá ―dijo Draco ofreciéndole el dedo meñique para cerrar la promesa seriamente.

Harry miró con curiosidad el dedo antes de estrecharlo con su dedo meñique. Luego de unos momentos donde sus dedos estaban juntos, Harry abrió mucho los ojos como notando algo maravilloso. Igual que cuando conoció a tío Hagrid que era gigante.

―¿Ahora somos amigos? ―preguntó casi con temor.

Draco lo miró sorprendido, apretando a Tete contra él y mordiéndose ligeramente el labio.

―Sí ―dijo―, pero tienes que hacerme caso ―agregó rápidamente, porque había escuchado que su padre sólo tenía amigos que le hacían caso.

Harry se cruzó de brazos y golpeó el suelo con un pie.

―Mi tío Sirius dice que no tengo que no obedecer a nadie. Que tengo que hacer lo que yo quiera ―recitó Harry convencido.

―¿Y si quieres hacerme caso? ―preguntó Draco ladeando la cabeza.

Harry lo pensó un momento, entrecerrando los ojos.

―Sólo si me prestas a Tete y juegas conmigo.

Draco hizo un puchero. No le gustaba prestar a Tete, era suyo... Pero Harry era lindo también.

―Sólo si prometes cuidarlo ―dijo cuidadosamente―. Y no ensuciarlo.

Harry sonrió ampliamente y sus ojos verdes brillaron mucho. Extendió el dedo meñique otra vez.

―Lo prometo ―dijo con toda la formalidad que puede decirlo un niñito.

Dudando un poco, Draco le apretó el meñique con el suyo. Luego suspiró.

―¿Cuántos años tienes? ―preguntó.

―Cinco ―dijo separando sus dedos y, colocándose en puntillas, agregó:― soy _gande._

Draco se puso de pie también, demostrando que él también era alto.

―Tienes mi edad ―dijo con solemnidad, tocándole el pecho―. Puedes ser mi amigo.

―¿Me dejas abrazar a Tete? ―preguntó Harry en voz bajita, acercándose a Draco.

Mordiéndose el labio, Draco se lo ofreció con reticencia. Nunca dejaba que nadie tocara a Tete.

―Sólo un poquito ―dijo, cerrando los ojos para no ver.

Harry no se acercó a Tete porque Draco parecía estar triste. Él también se puso triste.

―¿No quieres? ―preguntó.

Haciendo puchero de nuevo, Draco miró a Tete.

―No quiero dejar de abrazarlo ―admitió bajito.

Harry lo miró serio, como comprendiendo, pero él también quería abrazar a algo, así que se mordió los labios, pensando.

―¡Ya sé! ―exclamó saltando un poquito―. Abracémoslo los dos.

Draco le sonrió ampliamente, acercándose.

―Buena idea ―admitió, dándole unas palmaditas―. Serás un buen amigo.

Harry casi corrió los dos pasitos que lo separaban de Draco, para abrazar a Tete y a su nuevo amigo.

Tete era suavecito, estaba hecho de plumas de un pavo malo que había picado a Draco, pero ahora lo acompañaba y era calentito. Harry cerró sus ojitos verdes y apretó con más fuerza a Tete con una mano que no estaba sucia.

Luego sonrió. Draco también sonreía.

Al día siguiente, cuando su madre fuera a dejarlo a la guardería, Harry ya no haría escándalo, porque podría abrazar a Tete, la almohada que tenía su amigo Draco.

Fin.

* * *

Nota: con este fic inaguramos oficialmente esta cuenta, donde subiremos fic creados en conjunto por caribelleih y a-lunatica (luni, yo xD). Gracias por leer.


End file.
